


Baby's dilemma

by Pervyandfluffy



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Daddy Issues, Diapers, Mental Health Issues, Mommy Issues, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervyandfluffy/pseuds/Pervyandfluffy
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Ikari Shinji, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

"Shinji! Activate your emergency ejection!" Misato Katsuragi ordered through her headset.

"N-No I can still-" Shinji started to argue before a horrifying crunch rang out while the angel he was fighting snapped his arm in two. There was a moment of ominous silence before the pain caught up to Shinji's brain.

Misato had to take off her headset to avoid having her ear drums ruptured from her ward's ear splitting scream. She tried to maintain a level head, thinking of what she could do. Asuka and her Eva were currently in transit from Germany, and Rei was hospitalized for injuries sustained in battle. She only had one pilot left to rely on. Misato turned to face Ritsuko. "How fast can your team resynchronize an Evangelion?" She asked in a deadly serious tone.

"My team can have it done in 7 minutes" the doctor responded.

"Good. Resynchronize Unit-00 to be useable by the fifth child" the purple haired woman ordered her colleague. Dr. Akagi nodded and headed to the lab to begin working. An Eva technician stood up from her desk to address her boss.

"Lieutenant Katsuragi, this will be Nagisa's first time on a mission. Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked. Misato sighed and steeled her resolve. 

"No, but it's the only option left to keep Unit-01 in tact" she replied. "Technicians, I want you to manually eject the pilot from Unit-01. Maintenance, get elevator-04 ready for immediate use. Field team, get a search party ready and bring the pilot extraction tools" she commanded.

Shinji was a sobbing wreck as the angel he was fighting ravaged the mechanical body he was currently inhabiting. Suddenly he felt his connection to the Evangelion sever and his pod was flung out the ejection slot of Unit-01. His pod flew threw the air at terminal velocity, landing among the trees of the mountain. Upon impact the containment unit became little more than a pile of smoking rubble surrounded by warped metal and burning flora. The young boy managed to crawl out of the scrap heap and maintained conscious long enough to watch Unit-00 be shot up to the surface to face off against the angel.

Shinji opened his eyes and saw an unfortunately familiar ceiling. He already knew he was in the hospital wing of NERV headquarters. He didn't even have a moment of rest before his caregiver Misato came in to chew him out. She silently walked in and sat next to his bed. "Why did you disobey a direct order?" She asked.

Shinji remained silent.

"When your commanding officer asks you a question you are expected to answer." She reminded him

No response.

Misato turned around angrily and saw Shinji buried beneath the blankets, trying to protect himself from the onslaught of verbal abuse he knew was coming. The purplette sighed and left the room, knowing she'd get no response from him.

Two weeks passed without him recieving any visitors outside of the occasional doctor to give him a new IV. On the day he was set to be released a handsome young man walked through the door. "K-Kaworu..." Shinji muttered. He was embarrassed his friend had to see him in such a sorry state. The sad boy turned over in bed, intentionally looking away from Nagisa.

Kaworu sat on the edge of the bed, undeterred by Shinji's unwillingness to formally acknowledge his presence. "I came to pick you up" he stated matter-of-factly. 

The injured teen perked up at that. "I thought-"

"I arranged for you to stay in my apartment. I figures you could use some time away from Lieutenant Katsuragi" Kaworu interrupted. 

"So does that mean I'll be-"

"Yes you'll be staying with me for the forseeable future. I made sure to take all the essentials from your room and move them to the spare room in my apartment" Kaworu said, cutting him off. Normally Shinji would be a tad annoyed at someone interrupting him like this, but when it was Kaworu he didn't mind at all.

"C'mon. Let's get you out of bed" the white haired boy said, picking up his friend bridal style and setting him down in a wheelchair. Kaworu rolled Shinji through the halls of the hospital wing, eventually coming to the exit. "Can you stand or do I need to carry you again?" He asked in a slightly teasing tone.

"I-I can stand, thanks" Shinji said quickly, blushing a little. 

"Alright, suit yourself" Kaworu chuckled.

Shinji got up out of the wheel chair and suddenly felt very light headed. He hadn't gotten out of bed in two weeks, so his leg muscles were quite stiff. He almost fell backwards but thankfully Kaworu managed to catch him. "Woah now. Let's take it a bit slower" he said in that calm, soothing voice. Shinji nodded and walked with the assistance of Kaworu to the apartment he'd now be sharing with his friend. Thankfully it was quite close by.

Once they got to the apartment Shinji went to change out of his hospital gown back into his normal clothes. He went to where he would be staying. It was a very nice, western style bedroom with a dresser, a desk, a bed, and a pastel blue rug that pulled the room together. Shinji went to the dresser and found all of the clothes he owned were inside. How long did Kaworu intend for him to stay here?

Putting the thought aside Shinji got dressed in his usual white shirt and slacks. It felt so good to return to normalcy. Kaworu popped his head inside the room. "Dinner will be ready in 5" he said before going back to the kitchen.

Shinji sat down at the kitchen table to eat. "You didn't need to cook for me" he told Kaworu.

"Nonsense. You're the guest" The taller boy said, brushing him off. A bowl of store bought teriyaki chicken was placed in front of Shinji. Even though it was just microwaved it was leagues better than the endless hamburgars and instant noodles he ate while staying with Misato and Asuka. He ended up eating three whole servings, a rarity since he was usually a very reserved eater. "Would you like some more?" Kaworu asked as he finished his third plate. 

"Ah, no, thank you" Shinji replied, suddenly made self conscious about his gluttonous behavior. Kaworu chuckled and took both their plates to the sink. Shinji offered to help with the dishes but Kaworu refused to let him do so much as load the dishwasher, saying it'd be rude to have the guest do the chores. With nothing lese to do the brunette went back to his room, popped on his headphones, turned on his walkman, and laid down on his bed and tried to relax. All the food he had eaten early made him a bit tired, and before he knew it he had fallen into a deep slumber.

Shinji hadn't gotten a restful sleep in ages but this one was particularly bad. He stirred and talked in his sleep. A concerned Kaworu snuck into his friend's room to see what the commotion was.

"No.... stop..." Shinji muttered in his sleep. Kaworu sighed. It seemed like his buddy was just having a bad dream. Though he felt sorry for Shinji there wasn't much to be done. As he tried to tiptoe out of the room he was startled by Shinji screaming at the top of his lungs in his sleep. That most certainly wasn't normal, even for nightmares.


	2. The inciting accident

After three days of Shinji screaming his lungs out in his sleep Kaworu had had enough. He took Shinji to Ritsuko who easily recognized that the brunette was having night terrors, but wasn't certain as to what was causing it. Kaworu made many attempts to take Shinji to a sleep therapist to diagnose the problem but the boy absolutely refused, having had so many bad experiences with mental health professionals. Lacking any options, Kaworu went with the tried and true method, asking him over dinner.

Shinji yawned and rubbed his eyes. His sleep had been absolutely restless and he was beyond tired. He slowly sat in his chair. Kaworu had sprung for a nice dinner of sushi to try and coax Shinji into spilling his psychological problems. The shy boy took his chopsticks and began playing with his food, not having much of an appetite.

"Something bothering you?" Kaworu asked, raising an eyebrow. He deftly used his chopsticks to eat his sashimi.

"Huh? No I'm fine" Shinji responded. Kaworu frowned. The shy teen sounded dead inside.

"Shinji, I'm not playing around. I know something is bothering you" the white haired boy said firmly.

"I said I'm fine!" Shinji said, raising his voice. He had heard this a lot through his life and was damn tired of it.

"You are not fine. You haven't gotten a goodnight's sleep in three days" Kaworu told him, raising his voice slightly.

"I said that I'm fine Dad!" Shinji yelled, slamming the table with his palm before realizing his slip up. He ran from the table to his room and curled up in his bed, crying softly. Kaworu sighed and cleaned up before checking on his fellow pilot. He found Shinji sobbing in the fetal position. The white haired teen quietly entered and sat at the edge of Shinji's bed. He waited for his friend's cries to quiet a bit before talking. 

"I'm sorry if I dug up some bad memories" he said softly before getting up from the bed and trying to leave.

"W-Wait!" Shinji stopped him. Kaworu turned back to look at him. Something about the white haired teen's soft eyes made him feel at ease, like he could spill all his worries. "I-I'm sorry I blew up..." he said ashamedly. 

Kaworu softly smiled at him and kneeled by the bed. "Let's talk about it" he said in a gentle yet firm way. In minutes Shinji found himself revealing fifteen years of trauma and issues.

The two talked well into the night. Kaworu glanced at the clock and saw it was already 12:30. "We should get to sleep" he said. Shinji frowned, expecting him to leave for his own bedroom. He didn't want to be alone again, not after telling Kaworu everything. He didn't want to be abandoned.

Much to the boy's suprise, Kaworu climbed in bed beside him and pulled the fragile teen close. "Ka-Kaworu I-" Shinji started to say.

Kaworu put a finger to his lips and gently shushed him. "Hush now. Let's just get to sleep" the angelic boy said, pulling Shinji closer. The brunette wanted to argue but he couldn't. All he wanted was love and affection and he was finally getting it. His breathing slowed to a steady rhythm and his eyes started drooping while he listened to his friend's heartbeat.

At 3 AM Shinji whined, opening his eyes up. His bladder ached for relief. Naturally he tried to get up and leave to use the bathroom, but as soon as he tried Kaworu unconsciously pulled him closer. Shinji whined and buried his hand into his groin, hoping to prevent himself from pissing himself while he tried to figure out a plan of action. He didn't want to wake Kaworu, but the more mature boy snuggled him so hard that he could barely move, not that he was complaining. For 15 minutes Shinji quietly whimpered and squirmed beneath Kaworu's arm. Eventually the poor little pilot couldn't hold it anymore and he felt a torrent of warm liquid flow through his pajama pants and pool onto the mattress. Sleepiness overtook him once again, and he fell asleep in the puddle of his own making.

The next morning Shinji awoke to a dry bed in nothing but his underwear. Had it been a dream? Shinji groggily looked around after noticing Kaworu was no longer with him. After a few seconds of looking around the brunette realized he wasn't in his own room. He was in Kaworu's. "Morning Shinji" Kaworu said, popping his head into the bedroom. Shinji squeaked and covered up his nearly nude body. "Breakfast is on the table. I have to get going to NERV" he said before heading to the front door. Shinji breathed a sigh of relief. Had Kaworu somehow not noticed? Or maybe it was a dream? Either way the fragile boy was glad he didn't have to deal with the fallout of bedwetting.

Just before leaving Kaworu turned back to Shinji. "Don't worry. I took care of your nighttime accident" he said, smiling in a friendly way.

"Wait Kaworu I-" Shinji tried to say. It was already too late. Kaworu had left the apartment.


End file.
